


Let me help you

by endlessnight



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kinda PWP, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Pizza Date, i just wanted to write GaloLio, no beta we die like men, set after the ending of the movie, since there's not an actual plot in here, spoilers from the movie i guess?, there's a tiny bit of character study tho, they end up doing stuff, they're tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnight/pseuds/endlessnight
Summary: Rebuilding a city can be very stressful, so Galo and Lio decide to take some time off to relax. Things happen.(sorry it's my first promare fic and it's a bit all over the place)
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Let me help you

**Author's Note:**

> i am once again asking you to be kind and comprehensive since i've been writing so many new characters lately,,, i don't know what i'm doing, i just hope it won't be too bad  
> Also: i'm confined at home bc of COVID-19 which has spread where i live, so this is what i chose to do as a distraction from the tragedy that is my life atm
> 
> welcome to my first promare fic, have fun

He watched the city burn, with his own two eyes. The city he was born in, the city he was living in, the city that had given him so, so much. A place to call home, a place where he could grow and become the man he wanted to be one day. And now it was all destroyed in front of him and he could do _nothing_. No, he had to do something.

He felt a reassuring warmth next to him, and then fingers interlaced with his own. Galo closed his eyes and sighed. It wasn’t over. It was a starting point.

For some reason, even though everyone had lost so much during the destruction of Promepolis, Galo didn’t feel like a loser. In fact, he felt like he had so much more now that he didn’t even think for a split of a second to bring himself down and give up.

He learnt so much, he gained so much.

He met Lio.

There was nothing that would stop him from rebuilding that burnt city from the ashes and take it back to their previous radiant glory.

Nothing… well, except he was only human, and there’s just so much that a human body can endure. After two weeks of hard work, taking care of everyone who needed shelter and building new homes for the people of Promepolis, Galo was seriously exhausted. And there was so much to do, all the time. Thankfully everyone was there to help, Lio and the rest of Mad Burnish included.

Galo had so many things on his mind, so many errands to run, so many cries of help from the people of his city that he couldn’t just ignore; even though he needed a break so badly, he never stopped working for a whole month.

Not to mention, he also had a very important matter that he needed to solve, but they’ve all been so busy that he didn’t have the time to think properly about it.

For the first time, after a crazy month of work, Galo relived the frenetic moments of that night where Promepolis burnt down. He closed his eyes and remembered as if it was happening once again before him: Lio going berserk and nothing but flames, destruction and ashes. It was scary, he couldn’t lie to himself.

Lio, Lio, Lio.

Lio had never left his side, after what happened. He was always there, offering help in every way he could provide it, even though now he’d lost his power and was nothing but a simple human being. Galo smiled to himself. Lio was so powerful in his eyes, even though now he’d lost the flame inside him. Galo swore that it felt like there was still a part of him burning whenever Lio was standing close to him.

He shook away that thought to focus on the reminiscence of that one night.

That single moment where he felt like everything was lost forever, when he found Lio laying on the ground. Lifeless. Galo felt shivers on his skin once again.

Thankfully he didn’t lose hope right then and there. Thankfully he had a plan. Thankfully Lio was still there with him. God, Galo didn’t know what he would do without him, now that Lio was in his life it was so hard to imagine. He never wanted to go back. He realised just how much everything had changed since Lio Fotia entered his life. He would be forever grateful for giving his life a new meaning.

Galo inhaled and exhaled deeply, lost in the thought of Lio.

He was so glad he knew CPR and… Shit.

Right.

They’d never talked about _that_ , after that night. It was a matter of fact that Galo did what he did because Lio was in need, there was no other way of saving him and they both knew it very well. Lio was grateful because Galo had remembered a way to save him at the very last minute, Galo was grateful that Lio was… Lio. That he had that power to regenerate and that there was still hope, after all. Having Lio around meant there was still hope. For the Burnish, for Promepolis, for mankind. Even now, Lio was still giving him strength and a reason to not give up during tough times.

Still… Galo felt his cheeks turn hot and probably red at the thought of what he did. How Lio’s lips felt so soft under his own… how they fit perfectly. He wasn’t supposed to think about Lio that way, right? He knew that much. But that thought lingered in his mind way longer than he’d like to admit. Galo even wondered how it would feel like to touch Lio’s lips again, with his own, and feeling Lio _kiss back_ —

‘ _Oh God, I’m fucked’_ he thought. He was indeed.

Every time Lio was in the same room as him now Galo felt like his chest would explode at any given moment. It was too much. How could he possibly keep living like this? He was supposed to see Lio every single day now that they were all working together. It was hell. Or heaven, depending on how Galo saw the situation.

He finally understood that new perspective about his partner and it was all fun and games until it compromised their work; he got way too flustered now. He had to do something or else… or else, Lio would understand. Galo wasn’t ready to face the situation yet.

But Lio had other plans.

“Hey, Galo” he called him, startling him a bit.

“Y-yeah?” Galo answered nonchalantly even though he was about to stumble on his feet and fall just because of _that_.

“I was wondering, it’s been a month after you know, that night… a month of stressful work, non-stop. I was thinking maybe we should take a break.”

Galo blinked. “That’s… I mean, can we? There’s just so much to do…”

“I know, right?” Lio’s words contradicted what he’d just said. Galo gave him a confused look.

“Okay, well, I must admit… it wasn’t my idea. Taking a break… I don’t think we have the time for that” Lio explained, “but I was talking with Gueira and Meis and they said it’s fine if it’s just for one night. They said they’ve been relaxing together after the sunset and since they’ve never had the chance to do that before, they asked me to give it a try…”

“What exactly are we supposed to do, Lio?” Galo was still a bit confused at his proposal.

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking you. Those two have known each other for long before I joined them, sometimes it feels like I’m interrupting something when I’m with them. You get me?”

“Oh, yeah, totally!” No, Galo did not get him. But if Lio was asking for help, all he could do was at least _try_.

“They said I -and for the record, you too- we should get our minds off of things for a while. But I don’t know how”.

Galo suddenly smiled at him. “You’re lucky” he smirked at Lio, “I just happen to know the perfect way to do that!”

“This… isn’t what I expected” Lio sighed. In front of him there were two giant pizzas, freshly baked and delivered to Galo’s apartment, thankfully still hot as they’d been just taken out of the oven. To accompany, Galo had bought a large amount of booze. He didn’t know what Lio would have liked, so he picked different brands of beer and they would test them out together.

“I don’t know why I was so naïve to expect something different, though…” Lio added, cocking an eyebrow as he watched Galo happily set the table for two.

“What’d you mean, Lio?” Galo genuinely smiled at him, bright like the sun. Lio had no other option than go along with Galo’s plan.

There was just a little inconvenience. “I don’t know if I like beer” Lio admitted. “I’ve never tried alcohol before.”

“What?!” Galo looked shocked. “You can’t be serious. You were the leader of Mad Burnish!”

“And does that imply that I would be an alcoholic?” Lio gave him an unimpressed look.

“No, of course not, but… you guys looked like, I don’t know. Cool bandits or something. I thought, for sure, you’d already, like… tried everything in life.”

It was Lio’s time to blink at him in surprise.

“No, on the contrary… the fact that we had to live in the shadows was pretty prohibitive in that sense. I haven’t experienced much of the world out there. That goes for Gueira and Meis, too.”

“That… actually makes sense.”

Galo filled their glasses with the first can of beer he opened and offered one to Lio. “A toast to you, not living in the shadows anymore!”

“Yeah, I guess… thanks”.

Galo chugged it down in one go, inviting Lio to do the same. To his surprise, Lio actually listened and did it. They ate silently for a while, then as soon as the alcohol kicked it, Lio managed to loosen up a bit. The taste was bittersweet, but he didn’t hate it.

When their tummies were full and satisfied, they shifted to Galo’s couch to get more comfortable.

“Do you want another one?” Galo asked, referring to the beer.

“I’m good” truthfully, Lio’s head was beginning to play tricks on him.

His vision was a bit blurry and he didn’t particularly like the feeling.

Galo, not to Lio’s surprise, opened a new can as he sat next to him on the sofa.

“It’s not bad… relaxing for a bit. I thought I would be devoured by guilt at this point, since I’m not there with the others delivering food to the people who still don’t have a home… but I’m okay. Guess I’ll just work twice as hard tomorrow” Galo said and he giggled.

“Me too…” Lio admitted, “It’s nice to spend some time with you, too. We haven’t had a moment alone, just the two of us, since that day.”

It was true, but the only thought that crossed Galo’s mind was: ‘ _you don’t have to put it like that_.’

Because yes, they couldn’t spend time together since there was just so much to do to restore the city, but that also implied that Lio _wanted_ to spend more time with Galo, that Lio for some reason was sad they didn’t get the chance to be alone.

‘ _Don’t give me hope, man’_.

“After all, I think I’m gonna have another one…” Lio stood up from the couch and Galo followed his thin figure wonder around his house, to the kitchen and back, holding the beer in his hands.

“Did you do this often?” Lio suddenly asked as he sat down next to him again. “Eat pizza and drink until you pass out?”

“Of course not… I just like pizza, and people would always tell me that this delicious gift from the Gods goes well with beer so I tried it a couple of times. Pizza’s still the first thing that comes to my mind whenever I’m feeling down and I need to cheer up…”

“That’s why you’re eating it so much” Lio commented, nodding.

“I’m not _always_ sad…” Galo chuckled. “But it helps. I wanted to try and help you, too.”

Lio offered him a kind smile. “Thank you, Galo. You’re already helping me, with or without the pizza.”

Galo couldn’t stop the blush forming on his cheeks, so he had to look away hoping that Lio wouldn’t notice. It was too late for that.

It was the alcohol’s fault that Lio was being so open and so honest, it had to be. “What’re you saying dude, I’m just, like, doing what everyone else would—”

Lio suddenly sat up and cupped Galo’s face with his hands. “That’s so not true.”

Lio looked dead serious. “You’re doing so much for me. Just take the credit. You saved my life.”

Galo swallowed. Lio’s face was so close, he could see each and every one of Lio’s blonde eyelashes and he was slowly getting lost in the purple of his eyes. He had to say something, he had to reply soon or Lio was going to notice just how deep Galo was _falling_ —

“Galo” Lio called him, “are you in there?”

Galo cursed at the stupid amount of beer that he’d drunk because he was not in the position to think straight anymore.

“Y-yeah, well” Galo finally answered. “You saved my life too.”

It was true. Lio looked thoughtful for a moment, then he opened his lips to speak again and Galo’s eyes were on those in a second, and God how he wanted to feel them again on his _own_.

“You gave me a chance to start over. You’re helping me build a new life for me, for everyone who used to be a Burnish out there. I don’t think you understand how much you’re doing for me, Galo.”

Had his voice saying Galo’s name always been so suave? It seemed like music to Galo’s ears. Lio’s hands were still cupping Galo’s face and Galo was having second thoughts on Lio losing his power because he was pretty sure his skin was _burning_.

“Lio, I…” he tried to speak but his voice sounded so weak, betraying him. Galo, in general, felt too weak under Lio’s touch. He was a mess.

“Yes?”

“Do you remember when I saved you…?”

It was a stupid question, Galo regretted asking it the moment it left his lips. But Lio replied nonetheless.

“I was blacked out, you know…”

“Then… can I do that again?”

Galo’s eyes were unable to leave Lio’s lips, he felt hypnotized.

“Do what? I told you, you’re already saving me every day.”

But Lio bit his lip, so Galo reckoned he must’ve understood. He hoped.

“Can I kiss you?”

Before Galo could receive a proper answer, he felt the gentle weight of Lio’s lips on his own again and nothing else mattered anymore. Lio was climbing on top of him, pushing Galo back on his own sofa as their lips never broke apart. Lio was gentle, he was soft during their kiss, but Galo could also feel him shiver as soon as he reached out and touched Lio’s back. As soon as Galo opened his mouth and allowed Lio to explore with his tongue, he felt just how impatient and hungry Lio was in that moment. Was Galo not the only one who wished to relive that moment? Lio’s soft moans convinced him that yes, he wasn’t the only one.

“Lio…” a moan escaped Galo’s lips as Lio’s hands were tracing patterns on Galo’s wide chest.

“Say my name again” Lio _begged_ , and Galo could do nothing but oblige.

After what felt like hours of exploring each other’s clothed bodies and drawing out beautiful noises with their heated kisses, Lio reached for Galo’s belt and the world suddenly stopped.

Galo instantly blocked Lio’s hands from going further and panicked a bit.

“Wait—wait, are you sure?” Galo’s eyes were wide with concern.

“What?” Lio kept looking at Galo’s evident bulge in his pants. “I thought I might help, since I’m causing the problem…”

Galo was pretty sure he was going to explode in embarrassment.

“T-thanks, I guess. But have you ever… you know, done something like this before?”

Lio’s expression was unreadable this time. “I thought I made it pretty clear that I haven’t had many experiences in my life?”

“Sure, right.”

They stared at each other, then at Galo’s prominent crotch.

“So are you just going to wait for it to disappear or…?”

“Lio!” Galo couldn’t meet Lio’s gaze, he wanted to dig a hole in his own sofa and bury himself alive.

Lio simply chuckled. “Sorry, I _really_ want to help. Please let me?”

There was a sparkle of lust in Lio’s eyes, when Galo looked at him again he was certain Lio wasn’t having second thoughts and was dead serious about it.

“Yeah okay…” Galo agreed, a sudden wave of worries hitting him hard. What did that mean? Did Lio only wanted to help? Was he supposed to let Lio jerk him off just because that’s what friends do to help each other out?

Lio undid Galo’s belt and zipped down his jeans, then he contemplated the bulge for a little longer before freeing it from his boxers. Lio couldn’t help but gasp in surprise: Galo was fucking huge. He could get the idea just by looking at the clothed erection, to be fair, but seeing it without any more layers was a whole other experience.

Galo, in the meantime, looked at Lio with a worried expression.

“Is everything ok?” Lio asked, suddenly concerned. “If you want me to stop, I’ll stop” he said as he retreated his hands from Galo’s hips. “I don’t want to make you do things you don’t want to do.”

If anything, Galo was dying for it to happen. But he was also anxious about misunderstanding and misreading the situation, and the dizziness from the alcohol didn’t help at all.

“If you’re just doing this to help me out, I mean, as friends do” Galo explained, “then we should stop—”

“Galo.”

Lio was looking at him with that flame of lust alight in his eyes, once again.

“I’m not doing this as a friend. I want to make it very clear.”

“You’re not…?”

Lio bit his lip as he eyed Galo’s torso, hungrily, before responding to that. “We’re far from being just friends, at least for me. I want to do this for many reasons… because it’s you, because I want to help, because I feel drawn to you. And can I just say… because you’re damn hot. Besides, I don’t know if you noticed, but” he said as he took Galo’s hand and pressed it to his own crotch, “I’m hard, too.”

“Oh.”

Lio closed the distance between their bodies to press his lips onto Galo’s once again, shutting up every insecurity the other had for good. Galo allowed himself to get lost into the feeling of Lio’s tongue into his mouth and jolted a bit in surprise when Lio’s fingers wrapped around his length. “Is this okay?” Lio asked, waiting for Galo to nod in response before moving any further.

But when the confirmation arrived, there was no more time to waste.

Lio began to jerk his hand at a steady pace, swallowing down every little moan Galo made. Galo was lost in pure bliss; who knew the feeling of someone else’s hand would be so good? It wasn’t just anyone, it was Lio. That alone made it a hundred times more special.

Lio proceeded to kiss down on Galo’s jawline, then he went further and conquered his neck, licking and sucking on different spots as he never lost his rhythm.

“Lio—I’m close” Galo warned him, but Lio only hummed in response, pumping even faster.

“Come for me, baby” Lio _purred_ , and like that Galo was gone.

He came hard, white spurts landing on Lio’s shirt and thankfully decorating only that and not Galo’s sofa.

He panted for a while, regaining his breath. Lio sat back, enjoying the view of a messed up Galo with the wrecked face of someone who was recovering from a beautiful orgasm.

“You sure you don’t have experience?” Galo joked. Lio simply smirked at him while taking off his dirtied shirt. He climbed on top of Galo again to kiss his neck once more.

“Well I didn’t say that… I don’t have experience with others, but I do know what I like to do with myself.”

Galo almost chocked on his spit.

“Want me to show you?”

Galo inhaled sharply. He could feel himself getting hard again.

“I… would love that, yes.”

Lio showed him, that night, how he liked to touch himself; Galo couldn’t restrain himself and his hands were all over Lio, exploring and adoring every little thing about him. He kissed him and teased him everywhere, leaving red marks all over Lio’s sensitive and pale skin. He looked beautiful, Galo couldn’t blame himself for not being able to stop.

They were more than friends, Galo knew that. They were becoming so much more, so quickly. They were simply drawn to each other.

Galo admitted that he didn’t mind taking a break sometimes, to take his mind off of things for a while.

Relax sounded good. Actually, it sounded great. He couldn't wait for their next time, he couldn't wait as long as he would be with Lio.


End file.
